Timelines collide
by pinkprincess888
Summary: The founders of Hogwarts are fighting a dangerous battle against the goblins and 7 people from the future are prophesized to come and help them. Only problem, these heroes are from different timelines and their meeting would surely result in a chaos. will include HPTMR, Jily, Scorrose and other pairings. Warnings:- SLASH, yaoi, little violence, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

It was raining thick, hard and fast in the village of Hogsmeade. The clouds thundered and lightning continued to flash in the sky. The streets were completely deserted except for one man who was walking rather rapidly.

This person was a tall, well-built man, with muscular arms and slightly tanned skin. His hair was red with streaks of gold in them and he had dark blue eyes. He was dressed in robes of bright red and golden colors. A wand was clenched tightly in his hand and a sword was dangling at his waist.

This person was Godric Gryffindor, a founder of Hogwarts and one of the most powerful and bravest wizards of all times.

He stopped as he reached the gates of Hogwarts. A servant opened the gates for him.

The founders and most of their associates were currently residing at Hogwarts, the castle which they had been rebuilding to turn it into the first ever school of magic. They had to halt the construction process because of the war against the goblins and had since taken refuge in the castle. Being the most powerful wizards and witches of their time they were the ones leading the war.

Gryffindor entered the great hall to find his three friends discussing the war tactics with fellow wizards and witches.

Rowena Ravenclaw was sitting in a high-backed chair, studying a few maps. She was the perfect example of 'beauty with brains', with her soft brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a brain whose plans never failed. She was as usual wearing robes of her favorite blue and bronze colors. Godric observed that she was still wearing her diadem. Of course, these days, she never left the diadem as she needed it constantly for helping her in making different battle strategies against the goblins.

Then there was Helga Hufflepuff, the sweetest and youngest amongst them, sitting besides Rowena and stuffing up cauldron cakes. She was wearing robes of a bright yellow color, her black hair was tied in a bun and her deep black eyes were sweeping across the great hall from time to time. She noticed Godric and waved at him. He smiled and waved back in return.

However, this gesture wasn't missed by the fourth founder, Salazar Slytherin, who was possibly the most cunning of them all. He was wearing robes of bright emerald and silver colors. His silver blond hair was swept back rather carefully and his usually bright green eyes were quite serious at the moment.

The instant, he saw Godric, he almost yelled, "Godric, where the hell had you gone? Do you even know how much worried we all were? Do I have to tell you now that it is dangerous to roam around on your own in these times?" Salazar's outburst had grabbed the attention of everyone in the great hall, and now all of them were staring at Godric.

"Calm down, Sal," Godric started in his usual fashion, "Well, there was news that Ragnak and his army are camping near Hogsmeade, so I had just gone to spy a bit on our dear enemies.

"Gone to spy? On your own?" Rowena asked looking startled, "Really now, Godric, your reckless stunts of bravery are increasing day by day!"

"Will you all stop treating me like a baby please?" Godric asked exasperatedly, "I had to go on my own because there was no time to inform all of you. Besides, the goblins are currently under the impression that we don't know they are camping so close. I wanted to let them think like that for the time being."

"Hogsmeade! They are so close!" Helga exclaimed with fear.

Most of the witches and wizards in the hall also looked worried.

"So, what did you find out anyway?" Salazar asked him sarcastically.

"Well, the entire situation doesn't look too good for us. They have already recruited the giants on their side and they are soon going to have a talk with the vampires. If we don't do something immediately the entire magical population might soon turn against us," Godric's tone was much more serious than usual.

"Well, we can't deny that it was our fault that now everyone's turning against us," a wizard from the crowd spoke.

"Be quiet!" Salazar hissed angrily, "I don't want anyone amongst the wizards to have any sympathy for those treacherous creatures! If you dare support them you would be immediately executed."

"Calm down Salazar," Rowena said in a commanding voice, "We had already called the goblins and other creatures for a discussion many times. If they don't turn up and continue going against us, we will fight them and defeat them," she told the assembled crowd.

"Wait, there is something more," Godric said remembering more of the conversation he had been eavesdropping on, "The goblins have found out about the prophecy."

There was a complete silence in the hall as they all finally understood what Godric had said.

"No!" said Helga, "The prophecy is our only hope of winning the war! How on earth could those goblins find out about it?"

"Well, there's a traitor in our group for sure!" Salazar exclaimed angrily, as his bright green eyes swept the great hall, trying to find a trace of guilt on someone's face.

"No way!" Godric said angrily, "Everyone over here are our friends and loyal to us. I refuse to believe that anyone of them would pass information to the goblins."

"I don't think this would make much difference anyway," said Rowena, "According to the prophecy, seven powerful wizards and witches from the future would come to help us and they supposedly have the powers to defeat our enemies. I refuse to believe this. As much as I researched, I haven't found anything to support this theory of time-travel."

"They would be from the future though, perhaps some advanced time-travel means would have been invented in their time," Godric stated.

"Well, even if you are right, why would someone leave the safety and comfort of their own time-line and come to help us?" Salazar asked him and further continued, "Even I think that putting our hopes in some prophecy is a waste of time. We should devise new ways to face this problem on our own."

So, the rest of the evening passed, with the founders and the wizarding army devising new plans and coming up with new ways to win this battle. None of them knew however, how soon the prophecy was going to become true and how much it was going to change their lives, the lives of the seven time-travelers and the coming future.

* * *

**A.N.:- Hello everyone, so this was just a random idea that occurred to me. The next chapter will have Harry, Tom and the others in it. Please review to tell me how good or bad this chapter was.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

_Hogwarts, 6-14-1944,_

Tom Riddle was sitting alone at the lake, staring at the silhouette of his first true home, Hogwarts. He had just completed his N.E.W.T exams and was going to leave the castle in a few days, along with other students in his year.

A lot of his house-mates were making an open display of how sad they felt about the prospect of leaving their school. However, Tom knew that their grief was nothing compared to his and yet he didn't show one sign of emotion on his face. He always thought that it was a weakness to show your true feelings, to open out your heart to others, who are always ready to take advantage of it. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were famous for being 'emotional fools', as Tom often called them, but he had at least expected a better conduct from his fellow Slytherins.

He remembered about yesterday, when he had gone to ask Professor Dippet whether he could give him the job of teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Dippet was almost going to say 'yes', but just then a certain meddling coot called Dumbledore had interfered, saying that Tom was too young for the post and should perhaps apply a few years later. 'Too young', _seriously_, thought Tom, he had done stuff during his seven years at the school, which none of the older wizards had ever been able to do.

He was wondering what he should do after Hogwarts. Most people had suggested to him, that he should join the ministry but he felt that it was a very lame and boring option. He wanted to delve deeper into magic, especially the dark arts. He wanted to become the most powerful sorcerer ever.

Just as he was lost in these thoughts, he noticed a green light hovering at the edge of the lake. He looked around; no one else seemed to have noticed it. Curious, he got up and went near it.

As Tom got closer to it, the light changed form to become a wide green portal, and to Tom's horror it started pulling him inside it. Tom used whichever spell he could think of but nothing could stop the force with which he was getting sucked inside the portal. He shouted loudly but no one in the vicinity heard him. To his great surprise people around him were behaving in a perfectly normal manner, as though they couldn't see that their head boy was being sucked in some type of a portal.

Soon, the green light vanished and the portal disappeared carrying away a very shocked and helpless Tom Riddle along with it.

* * *

_Hogwarts, 6-14-1977,_

A boy having greasy hair, hooked nose and a very sallow face stood hidden behind an ancient suit of armor, staring at the scene in front of him. A boy with messy black hair and glasses was holding a red haired, green eyed girl in his arms. They were kissing.

Seeing the girl that he had loved for ages kiss his worst enemy made Severus Snape's heart clench tightly in pain. He was just about to turn away and go, when he overheard them speaking,

"James, did you remember to apply for the auror post at the ministry? Because I've already sent my application," Lily asked James.

"Course I remembered Lily. The first thing I'm gonna do after getting our N.E.W.T.S results is to become an auror," James Potter answered.

"I was also thinking about joining the order," Lily said softly.

"Me too. Dumbledore would _just_ have to accept me in the order after I finish school. He can't create excuses forever," said James.

"It's just that you and Sirius are a little reckless James, that's why Dumbledore's delaying it," Lily answered with a laugh.

Severus couldn't believe this. His Lily was thinking of becoming an auror, and of joining the order. It was too dangerous. She shouldn't be doing this.

"Hey, Lily," James suddenly asked her, "Do you just spend all your time thinking about our careers or have you got any plans for our future too?"

"Well, actually I do think about it. You might feel it is a bit too early, as we just started dating like two months ago, but I can imagine my future with you James. Who knows, we might even get married after starting our jobs," Lily answered, playfully tugging at his sleeve.

"Yeah, er, we might decide to marry, that's right," James replied, his cheeks bright red now, "But I will surely propose you in a much better way than this," he added immediately.

Severus was shocked to say the least. Lily was actually thinking of marrying that disgusting, arrogant Potter. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was putting too much pressure on the suit of armor and soon it fell down with a loud 'thud', causing him to topple too.

James Potter looked at him with a shocked expression and yelled, "What in the name of Merlin are you doing over here Snivellus?"

"I was …" but he didn't got a chance to say anything as James took out his wand saying,

"You need to be taught some manners. _Impedimenta!" _ He yelled loudly, and Snape was sent knocking down the corridor.

"James stop it! I think we should just go, not bother ourselves with him," Lily said.

"No Lily, I need to teach this git a lesson once and for all," he replied, and then shouted, "_Incarcerous!"_

But this time Snape was ready and dodged the spell. He quickly took out his own wand and yelled, "_Incendio!"_

James barely managed to dodge it and send one of his one spell in return. So busy were they fighting that none of them noticed that a broom cupboard had suddenly appeared out of nowhere at the end of the corridor. At least they didn't notice it until it opened and a bright green portal was visible inside it.

"What's that?" Lily wondered, as even James and Snape stopped fighting to stare at it.

Then to everyone's horror a powerful force got set up in it and started pulling them towards it.

"Lily, hold on!" James shouted, immediately holding her hand.

But it was too late as both of them were sucked in through the portal, Snape was running behind them, desperately trying to save Lily, but before he knew it, he too got pulled in.

The next second, the doors of the broom cupboard closed and it vanished from sight.

* * *

_Hogwarts, 6-14-1998,_

Harry Potter was standing in one of the broken corridors of the castle, staring down at its vast grounds and lake. He had returned to the school with his friends and was helping them in its reconstruction. He remembered Hermione telling him that she was going to return back to complete her seventh year.

Harry, however, had no intentions of completing his education and was thinking of accepting Kingsley's offer of becoming an auror, just like Ron had accepted it. That would also allow him to spend some time away from Ginny, who had once again got her hopes about Harry all up, now that the war was over and all. Harry, himself however wasn't so sure about her anymore. Yes, he had loved her once but he didn't felt the same way about her now. It was as if the war had changed something inside him.

He also felt a lot more depressed these days, because whatever others told him, deep in his heart he still held himself responsible for his friends' deaths. He had started having horrible nightmares because of the war and had taken to spending more and more of his time alone.

Sometimes his thoughts also use to wander over on Voldemort. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Voldemort and often used to wonder how much would have changed if the boy Tom Riddle had never became the man named Voldemort. Harry knew that most of the wizarding world would probably think that he is insane for having such thoughts but deep in his heart he couldn't deny the fact that his and Voldemort's pasts were quite similar. If he wouldn't have found true friends at Hogwarts and if he would have been just as powerful as Voldemort, even he might have ended up the same way.

As Harry was busy thinking all this he saw to his surprise that a door had appeared on the opposite side of the wall. Harry knew the castle by-heart, and was totally sure that there wasn't any door over here before. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked slowly towards the door.

Placing a hand on its knob, he opened it quietly. To his shock he saw a bright green portal inside it. Surprised, he tried to back away, but the force of the portal was so strong that before he knew it he got pulled inside it. The next second both Harry and the portal vanished.

* * *

_Hogwarts, 6-14-2024_

A girl with bushy red hair and bright blue eyes was standing near the dungeons apparently waiting for someone. Just then she heard footsteps as a boy having a pale pointed face, sharp grey eyes and soft blond hair came hurrying down the corridor.

"Sorry, I was busy with a few head boy duties. Did you have to wait a lot?" an anxious Scorpius Malfoy asked Rose Weasley.

"Nope. It's okay," Rose answered, then asked with a little worry on her face, "So, did you told your parents?"

"Well, I thought about it," Scorpius mumbled, fidgeting with his extremely expensive robes, "But I think that it's not a very good idea to tell them everything through a letter. The school's gonna get over in a few days as it is, so I guess we can tell them when we meet them."

Rose sighed. She and Scorpius had been dating for three years but neither had the courage to tell their parents or anyone else about it. They had to meet each other secretly, something that Rose heartily hated. She often used to picture the two of them going together to Hogsmeade or holding each other's hands while sitting near the lake or kissing each other at breakfast and not giving a damn to what the whole school said. But, unfortunately they were never able to do any of these things.

Seeing her downcast eyes, Scorpius gently lifted up her chin and said,

"Don't worry, my parents might be a little strict but they usually allow me to do what I want. Well, it might take a while to explain this to dad, but I guess he would understand."

"_You_ don't understand!" Rose said, tears forming in her eyes, "Your parents might be a little understandable but my parents would never ever agree! Our dads hate each other as though they are mortal enemies or something! My dad has always warned me and Hugo from staying away from your family. Think how he would react when he finds out that I'm in love with you. And mom would probably not speak with me for ages! And perhaps the entire Weasley family would disown me!" Rose had started to sob uncontrollably by now.

"Rose please, calm down!" Scorpius said, holding her close, "You know that I love you too right? And we'll always be together irrespective of our parents' opinions."

Rose nodded, still looking doubtful, "I just wish they would accept our relationship, but it seems so impossible."

"Well it might be a little difficult to convince them, but I think we'll find some way out of it," Scorpius replied looking very worried. He always got worried whenever Rose started crying and Rose felt that it made him look very cute.

Just then the passageway towards the dungeons lit up with a strange eerie green light. Rose gasped and Scorpius turned around to stare at it, frowning slightly.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Let's go and find out," Rose said immediately.

They soon found out that the light was coming from an old unused room in the dungeons. They opened the door and found a bright green portal in front of them.

"Oh no! It's a time portal! I had read about it in the book called 'Magical Inventions of the 21st Century'," Rose exclaimed.

"I think we should go," Scorpius said, slowly pulling him and Rose away from the portal.

But just then some sort of force got set up in the portal and it started to pull both of them towards it. Rose quickly took out her wand trying some spells to shield both of them, but the force was so strong that before they knew it, they both were sucked inside the portal. Immediately the green light vanished and the portal disappeared.

* * *

**A.N:- Hello everyone, so that's what happens in this chapter. Please tell me whether I got everyone in character or not or if anyone sounded a little OOC. Also, tell me if I messed up with the dates or anything.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: - All rights belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

Harry Potter landed with a soft thud in a forest clearing. He opened his eyes, looked around and realized that he had landed in the forbidden forest, though for some reason it was looking quite different.

Several questions were running through his mind, such as what was that green light which had pulled him inside it, how come he landed up here and most importantly which part of the forbidden forest is this exactly. Because he had explored the forest so many times and he definitely didn't remembered seeing anything like this.

Keeping his wand at the ready, he got up and started to move about the place feeling quite curious, shocked and perhaps a little scared.

Just then, he heard two loud noises of people crashing on the forest floor. He hastily went to check and was a little surprised by what he saw.

A blond boy who largely resembled Draco and a girl with red hair and bright blue eyes had fallen from somewhere on the forest floor.

"Where are we? It looks like the forbidden forest doesn't it?" the red-haired girl immediately asked her companion and looked around curiously.

"Well, it does look like the forbidden forest. But Rose, how did we end up here exactly? I mean, weren't you saying something about the green light being a time portal?" the blond boy asked her.

'A time portal?' Harry wondered.

"Well yeah, it was actually…" the girl named Rose stopped in mid-sentence, as her eyes landed on Harry.

She seemed to startle a little and even Harry was a little surprised because a stupid thought had just crossed his mind that this girl looks like a perfect combination of Ron and Hermione.

'Now why am I having such foolish thoughts!' he mentally wondered.

"Um, who are you?" the girl asked him a little cautiously, but just then the boy had turned to stare at Harry too and he was visibly shocked. He turned back towards the girl,

"I've seen his pictures, but it can't be him! Does that mean we have came back to Hogwarts in my father's time or something, because I think they were at school together," the boy was lost in his thoughts, quite oblivious to the facts that his reactions were making Harry more and more uncomfortable and curious by the minute.

Finally, the girl slowly asked him, "Excuse me, Sir, but are you Mr. Harry Potter? And, um, is this like year ninety-something?"

Anyone would have considered these questions completely insane but Harry was quite used to unusual experiences in his life, so he answered,

"Yeah, I am Harry Potter," the girl and boy were shocked, "As for the year, it was 1998, I last checked. But what were you talking earlier about that green light being a time portal or something?"

The girl gathered some courage and answered, "We, erm, sort of fell through a time portal and came here. We don't belong to this time, we are from 2024," the last part was almost whispered.

"And who _are you_ exactly? Because you sure as hell seemed to recognize me," Harry asked, now feeling totally shocked himself.

"I am Rose Weasley," the girl answered and added after a pause, "Daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley."

Before Harry could react to this, the boy added, "And I am Scorpius Malfoy. Son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

Harry just continued to stare at them, as he tried to digest these facts. Of course there was the possibility of the two of them lying but they honestly resembled their parents so much, that Harry felt that perhaps they might be telling the truth.

He thought he should perhaps ask them a few things about the future, so that his own worries could lessen up a bit. But then he wondered, what if something bad has happened in the future, something that he perhaps doesn't want to hear.

Just then he remembered something else,

"You were saying that you fell through a time-portal isn't it?" he asked them.

"Yeah, it was bright green in color and hidden behind a door," Scorpius Malfoy answered.

"Well, in that case I can't be so sure about the current year because I think I myself fell through a time portal," as Harry finished saying this, it finally hit him and he felt totally shocked and angry at himself. Why did he have to go to check that stupid door anyway?

Rose and Scorpius looked more shocked than ever, but before either of them could say anything, they heard three more noises that sounded like that of people falling on the forest floor.

"More people like us?" Scorpius wondered.

"Let's go and see," said Harry.

They raced towards the source of the sound and found three people lying on the ground.

"Ah! Don't worry Lilly, we just fell in the forbidden forest, that's all," James Potter was consoling an angry and confused looking Lily Evans.

"But how exactly did we came here?" Severus Snape asked.

Neither Lily nor James bothered to answer his question.

Harry saw them and his jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes widened.

"Do you know them?" Rose whispered. She obviously had seen his reactions.

"They are my parents and my ex-potions teacher," Harry whispered back to a surprised looking Rose and Scorpius.

"Hey! Who are you, over there?" James asked, finally spotting them.

Lily and Snape turned to look at them too.

" I am Harry and this is Rose and Scorpius," Harry answered his future father, being careful not to reveal anyone's last names.

He saw Severus Snape tilt his head and observe him. Something dawned on his face as he turned to look at Harry's future parents and back at Harry.

"I don't remember seeing any of you at Hogwarts before and yet you are wearing the uniform and all," Lily's eyes narrowed as she noticed the head girl badge gleaming on Rose's uniform.

Harry suddenly realized that his future mother was wearing a similar badge too.

"How come you are wearing the head-girl badge?" Lily asked Rose suspiciously.

"Well…" Rose didn't knew how to answer that.

"Perhaps we should just tell them the whole story," Scorpius suggested.

"Um, how did you all came here, in the first place?" Rose asked them.

"There was a hidden portal of bright green color inside a broom-cupboard and we got sucked in through it," James answered.

"And which year are you from?" Harry asked him cautiously.

"Oh, we are seventh year students," James told him carelessly.

"To answer your question _properly_, we are from 1978," Snape spoke calmly.

Lily stared at him for a while as though he had lost it, but then realization dawned on her face as she turned back to look at Harry, "Why are you _exactly_ asking us these questions? And which year are _you_ from anyways?"

"I'm from 1998. The green light was a time portal," for some reason Harry held back the fact that he was her's and James's son, but he had a feeling that Severus Snape had realized this. Probably that's why he was glaring at Harry right now.

"Impossible!" James yelled, "You're lying to us!"

"Nope, he isn't. And by the way we'r from 2024," Rose replied.

They all stood still for some time, each one of them wondering about this unusual occurrence, until Severus Snape broke the silence, by asking,

"But in which timeline are we now exactly? And why have we been brought over here in the first place?"

"Now that's quite difficult to answer…" Harry began, but stopped immediately as he and the others heard a loud splash.

Harry realized that they were almost near the edge of the forest now, and the sound seemed to have came from near the lake.

"Let's go near the lake and see!" he told the others.

They all went near the lake to find a boy of their age being attacked by some Grindylows. Harry couldn't see the face of that boy properly, but he assumed that he must be another time-traveller who looked like he could do with some help.

Harry pointed his wand at the grindylows, ready to stun them, but just then he saw that the boy was attempting to stun them as well, and it wasn't working at all.

"Those are an ancient breed of Grindylows. They had became extinct like ages ago," Lily supplied.

"So stunning doesn't work on them right?" James asked, "But we must try something else! That boy needs immediate help!"

With that James took out his wand and attempted some powerful spells and jinxes, which didn't worked either.

Just then to everyone's horror the boy who was being attacked, used an extremely dark curse and all the Grindylows scattered away, bleeding rather profusely.

"That was one hell of a dark curse! But then again it isn't any surprise. Because look, that boy is wearing Slytherin robes!" James exclaimed.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Scorpius started, but was cut short as Harry let out a huge gasp.

The boy came on the surface, looking so perfect and poised that no one would feel as though he had just been attacked.

He looked up at their little group and Harry recognized that face immediately. The boy had extremely handsome features, jet black hair and bright green eyes.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was staring at them all, and Harry thought that this would possibly be the worst nightmare of his life.

* * *

**A.N:- Hello everyone, hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: - All rights belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

Harry Potter was shocked. Well, who won't be when they find a teenage version of their arch-nemesis standing in front of them?

He hadn't really believed about the time-travel thing when Rose and Scorpius had first told him about it, but after seeing the teenage versions of his parents and Snape, he had been convinced. It was okay till then though, they weren't exactly his enemies and they all could have figured out a way together, to go back to their respective times.

_This_ however, was too much for Harry. How was he supposed to react when faced with a younger version of someone who was going to murder his parents and friends in the future and who had tried to kill him on numerous occasions.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Tom finally spoke; looking a little amused by the way they all were staring.

"Well, that was a dark spell that you just used mister," James replied.

"So? Those Grindylows needed to be taught a few lessons, besides who are _you_ exactly? I have never seen any one of you at Hogwarts before," Tom asked them.

"Well, we are Hogwarts students," Lily started, but stopped as she realized where Tom was looking.

Harry followed her gaze and saw that Tom was staring at Scorpius's head-boy badge, and Tom himself was wearing a similar badge too.

'_Not again_!' Harry thought to himself.

"How come you are wearing a head-boy badge?" Tom asked in a dangerous voice.

Scorpius swallowed, apparently whether you are from the past or future, Tom Riddle managed to scare everyone.

"Hey Rose, looks like we'll have to tell the whole story again," he said weakly.

Rose Weasley then narrated the entire time-travel episode to him. Tom didn't looked quite convinced,

"So, you are saying that you all belong to different time-lines. And you think I'll believe that?"

"It's the truth," Harry told him, "I am from 1998, these two over here," he gestured towards Rose and Scorpius, "are from 2024, and the others are from 1978."

Tom scrutinized Harry's face for a moment and then he turned towards James.

"The two of you look a lot like a certain Charlus Potter in my year," he observed.

"Oh! My dad was in your year. I am his son by the way, James Potter, nice to meet you. So, you must be from the 1940's isn't it?" James asked.

"1944, to be precise," Tom answered without smiling. Harry guessed, he wouldn't exactly have been on good terms with Harry's grandfather. Just then, Harry realized that they all were staring at him.

"Um, what?" he asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Well, he's right! Why in the name of Merlin do you look so much like me?" James asked him.

"And the color of your eyes…" Lily stopped in mid-sentence as a look of realization hit her face, "What's your last name?" she whispered.

'Curse that Tom Riddle', Harry thought angrily. He didn't wanted to tell his parents, the parents who won't even be alive to see him in the future (again because of Riddle), that he was their son. But now their wasn't exactly much of a choice. His mother seemed to have guessed the truth already.

"Potter," he answered, "I am Harry Potter, your future son," he told both of them.

Severus Snape looked aghast, but his reaction got totally ignored as James started to yell happily,

"Whoa! Lily, did you heard that? He's our son! _Our_ son Lily, don't you think that's simply great!" James was beside himself with excitement.

Lily looked at Harry, there were tears forming in her eyes. She hugged him and whispered, "You look so much like the two of us. It is obvious really."

Harry didn't know what to say as he returned her hug and smiled at his future father. They were so happy, so clueless, not knowing what the future had in store for them. It made Harry's heart clench painfully. Also the fact that the person who murdered them was standing right in front of him with a bored expression on his face wasn't helping. He felt like punching Tom Riddle straight in the face right there and then.

He was really grateful when Scorpius interrupted his thoughts,

"Um, your little re-union is really very touching, but don't you think we have more pressing things to worry about at present, like which is the current year and how we ended up here and all that?"

"Are you a Malfoy?" Snape asked him.

"Yeah, Scorpius Malfoy," he answered proudly.

"Well, the Malfoys don't seemed to have changed much over the generations," Tom said, scrutinizing his face, "And you must be a Weasley," he added, looking towards Rose.

"Yup. Rose Weasley," she answered.

"It's a pity there weren't any Weasleys in our year at Hogwarts," said James, "They are usually a friendly lot who always end up in Gryffindor."

"Blood-traitors," Snape said quietly.

"What was_ that_ Snivellus?" James asked him in a dangerous voice.

Just then Scorpius interrupted again, "I really think we should find out about the current time-line and a way to go back to our respective times."

"Well, this place looks a lot like Hogwarts, except that it is _somehow_ different, almost in a half finished state," commented Tom, staring at the silhouette of the distant castle.

Harry recognized the castle too. He still couldn't understand though that why and how they all ended up here.

Just then Rose held up her hand and said, "Hey, I think I heard something! Could there be more people like us over here?"

Harry heard that noise too. His first thought was that some more lost time-travelers have appeared over here but just then they all heard the sound of rushed footsteps of about a dozen people. Harry drew out his wand as a precaution, the others did the same.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

"They look different, must be intruders," another voice answered.

Harry gasped as a group of witches and wizards (all wearing extremely old-fashioned robes) entered from the clearing and surrounded them, they all had their wands raised.

"Who are you and what exactly are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"As if we know that ourselves!" Lily sighed.

"Well, we are time-travelers…" Scorpius began but Tom hushed him down.

"We don't know these people! It might not be safe to go about telling them about the time-mishap!" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked him

"Let's put it this way, do you want to end up in some locked room and become the object of research for these people," Tom whispered back.

"They won't take it nicely if they found out that we are from another time-line," Severus agreed.

"So, do you want me to repeat our question? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER HERE ?" the wizard asked in an angry tone.

"We are students from the school. We just lost our way," Harry told them. He heard disappointed noises from behind him. Perhaps he should have left this conversation for the more experienced liars in their group?

"Students? What students? There's no school over here!" another wizard shouted angrily.

Harry stared at him in shock.

"What are you saying? This is Hogwarts isn't it?" James asked them.

"Let's not waste any more time talking to these intruders. We should just take them to our masters." The men flicked their wands and tight ropes bound themselves around Harry and the others. But of course a few ropes were nothing for them; they all vanished the ropes with their wands and quickly formed a circle.

"They won't listen this way! Attack!" someone, who Harry supposed must be the leader of the group yelled.

They started throwing a variety of curses and jinxes in Harry and the other's direction.

Harry quickly conjured a shield charm and tried to disarm or stun their opponents. He looked around and saw that the others were attempting different stuff too. Tom and Snape were mostly using dark curses, Lily was doing some complex charmwork, Rose used a few complicated hexes on those wizards, Scorpius was using dark spells too but they were a little milder than Tom and Snape's and James was using his favorite levitating charm.

Their opponents got a little baffled by this combined attack.

"Come on, let's escape while we can!" James Potter yelled to the rest of them.

They all ran like anything with the group of old-fashioned wizards still hot on their trail. They saw the gates of Hogwarts with the usual sign of boars a just a little away from them.

"Let's get out. We can think about what to do next later," Tom told everyone.

"They all were almost outside the gates and the rest of the men had quite given up the chase but one of them was still behind them.

"Don't go outside! Don't you know anything about the war and the curfew?" he yelled at them, "You will be much safer in the hands of our masters and mistresses."

"What the hell are you talking about?" James asked him from outside the gates.

But the man didn't follow them outside.

"You have made your own decision. It would have been better to surrender to us rather than die a nasty death at the hands of the goblins. Lord Slytherin was right; you are no time-travelers. Just a foolish group of intruders who don't know what's good for them," he finished his little speech with a nasty smile and headed back towards the castle.

"Slytherin!" Harry and Tom shouted simultaneously. The others looked shocked too.

Tom clutched the bars of the gates and tried to open them with every spell that he knew, but nothing worked. He just stood staring at the castle wide-eyed.

"I have a feeling that we might have came to the founders' time," Rose whispered in the silence and Harry had a feeling that he was going to face his strangest and most dangerous adventure until now.

* * *

**A.N:- Sooo, those idiots finally realized where they are! **

**Anyways, I hoped you liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

Salazar Slytherin was sitting in his room which was located in the dungeons of the castle. He was waiting for news from his men whom he had sent in the forbidden forest. What he wasn't expecting however, was to see the remaining founders storming through the door into his room.

"You could have knocked," he said, slightly amused by their sudden appearance.

"Well, it is not as if you are doing anything personal anyway and _is it true that you send your men to attack the time-travelers_?" Godric almost shouted the last part.

"Yes Godric. And so what?" Salazar asked in his menacingly silky voice, "How can you be so sure that they were _really_ time-travelers in the first place?"

"That much is common sense Sal," Rowena started impatiently, "They suddenly appeared in the grounds of Hogwarts, when we all know that it is impossible to apparate in or out from this castle or its grounds. Besides, the guards told me that they were dressed up in some eccentric uniforms, which didn't seem to belong to our time."

"They were also talking about some school, and we all know that we were planning on turning this castle into a school before the goblin war started," Helga put in.

Salazar didn't reply. He still wasn't convinced. He thought it was a bit _too_ convenient that those seven time-travelers should appear within the grounds of Hogwarts itself, that too a mere days after the prophecy was made.

"If they were genuine time-travelers then why did they attack the guards and ran away like that? They had no reason to be scared of us. But their running away clearly indicates that they were intruders," he put forth his argument.

"My dear Sal, they might have been just scared or confused. Anyone would be after such an experience. Really now, and people say that I am the one who thinks rashly," Godric finished with an exasperated sigh.

"We could still send some more people to look for them. They wouldn't have gone any further," Helga suggested.

"Not now, Helga. The curfew must have started. Besides the goblins were threatening about attacking Hogsmeade, we need to prepare our army for that," Rowena told her.

The curfew and the attack of goblins drove everything else out of Salazar's mind. He soon started planning along with the others on the best ways to beat the goblins, in case they really attacked tonight. Little did he know that his distant descendant and future heir was travelling along with six other people in the very place where the attack was soon going to take place.

* * *

Tom Riddle was walking down the road to Hogsmeade, along with the others, feeling extremely annoyed. He wasn't used to travelling in a group with strangers, especially where the majority consisted of stupid annoying Gryffindors. But for that matter, he wasn't used to being sucked through a time-portal and ending up at least a thousand years in the past.

Tom had been wondering for the umpteenth time, how and why they all could have ended up here, in this particular time-line. But for once, his super-smart brain was unable to provide him with any answers.

He still wished to go back to the castle though, and meet his famous ancestor. But after some discussions their group had came to the conclusion that as the gates of the castle were not opening, however hard they all tried, they might as well just walk to Hogsmeade and find a place to crash in for the night. Tom had to admit though, that the current village looked way different then the Hogsmeade he was used too. And he wasn't surprised by that. As much as everyone would say that things in the wizarding world hardly ever change, still you are bound to find changes if you have travelled back a thousand years.

Tom's attention turned towards his companions. The dimwit son of Charlus Potter and the red-haired mud-blood (well Evans wasn't a name in the wizarding world, so it was easy to guess that she must be a mud-blood) were walking in the lead, followed by the Weasley girl and the Malfoy boy, who, to Tom's utter surprise, were holding hands. He just _couldn't_ understand how a Malfoy could ever stoop so low as to date a blood-traitor. 'Abraxas would pay for this when I return to my time' he thought.

Severus Snape was at the extreme back of the group, as though he wanted to keep as much distance between himself and Potter as possible. Tom was quick to notice things about people, things that he could use to his advantage later on. Such as in this case, he noticed that Snape seemed to share some sort of mutual hatred with Potter. He also realized that Snape looked a lot like his old school-mate Eileen Prince and he, at least, seemed to behave in a much more respectable Slytherin manner, as compared to the Malfoy heir. 'Hmm, I can use him as an associate, in case we run into any dangers' he thought to himself.

Tom's attention turned towards the boy walking besides him. Another Potter, another Gryffindor, Tom knew what to expect. And yet this boy seemed just a little bit different to him. He couldn't explain what it was, but the way he was constantly looking out for troubles and telling the others which direction they should go in, made it seem as though he had been in dangerous situations before and was a natural leader. There was also the little fact that out of all these strangers, only Harry Potter seemed to somehow know him. He didn't admit it aloud but he had seen a flicker of recognition in the boy's eyes when they'd first met. He really wanted to know what exactly this boy knew about him, after all, even Tom Marvolo Riddle couldn't stop himself from wondering as to what might be in store for him in the future.

"You seem to be quite used to such odd happenings," he commented on seeing that Harry Potter had his wand drawn out and was staring everywhere looking extremely alert.

"Well, I'm not exactly used to time-travelling, but yeah, a friend of mine made sure that I become quite used to dangerous situations," Harry replied with a bitter smile.

"Oh really, so you _do_ think that this is a dangerous situation?" Tom asked him.

"Um, if we don't _exactly_ know anything about the time and place that we are in, then it won't take long for us to end up in some kind of danger," Harry answered.

"Right little ray of hope, aren't you my future son?" James asked from the front after overhearing their conversation.

Harry smiled at him, but Tom noticed that there was some sort of grief filled in his eyes. He quite didn't understand the reason behind it.

They were in the middle of the wizarding village, when Snape told everyone, "Look! There's a lodge over there. We could spend the night there."

Tom saw it too. This ancient little place was nothing compared to the 'Three Broomsticks' and 'Leaky Cauldron' which they all were used to, but nevertheless, it would have to do.

They were making their way towards the lodge, when suddenly a huge explosion took place on the street.

"Quick! Everyone, let's get out of here!" Harry yelled at them all, his wand already throwing shield spells in the direction of the explosion.

The others had their wands out too, and the next moment they all were running away from that place, until finally they found shelter behind a huge boulder.

Tom peered from behind the boulder and a horrible sight met his eyes. A violent looking group of goblins was charging at a top speed, destroying all the houses and shops in their way, and even killing random witches and wizards.

"Gosh! This is terrible," Scorpius groaned.

"Something more terrible is coming," Lily pointed in the opposite direction.

A group of wizards and witches, not unlike the one they had fought at Hogwarts, came charging down the street, their wands pointed at the goblins, using extremely powerful curses on them.

"Guys, I am now _really_ sure that we have ended up in the founders' era and worst still, during the time of the second goblin war," Rose informed their group.

Tom had read about the goblin wars of course but to actually witness one of the battles was a totally different thing. He wasn't sure what he felt about it, but the sight of blood and the numerous killings were surely impressive according to him.

"I think we should go and help," Harry said.

"What? And get ourselves killed by those bloodthirsty goblins? Sorry, but I am not interested," Scorpius replied.

"There's nothing we can do Harry. We don't even belong to this time, so we don't have the right to interrupt in their battles," Lily told him, even though it looked as though she herself wanted to help those wizards too.

They continued watching from their hiding place as the battle slowly receded. It looked as though the wizards had won and the goblins were backing away. Once the group of wizards was convinced that they had defeated all the goblins they slowly went back in the direction of the castle.

"It's over I think," James whispered.

"No," Tom said sharply, as his eyes spotted something, "There are a couple of goblins still hiding behind that house."

"But what are they doing over there?" Severus wondered.

"No idea," Harry replied, as he tried to catch a glimpse of what the goblins were going. "Oh! No!" he yelled after a couple of minutes.

"What happened?" James asked his future son.

"Those goblins have caught a house-elf. And they are torturing him bad." Harry replied, "I can't believe this! And the owners of the house are just watching it calmly."

"Yes, house-elves were treated like shit in the past. But thanks to some laws passed by my mother, they receive much better treatment in the future," Rose informed them.

"Well, I always knew your mother would definitely do something for house-elves in the future," Harry replied, but Tom noticed that he wasn't really paying any attention. And before any of them could stop him, he ran to save the house-elf.

Tom wasn't exactly surprised by this. Gryffindors were usually dumb enough to risk their lives for others. What actually did surprise him though was the fact that Harry was actually quite good in fighting. He managed to stun one of the goblins and used a cutting hex on the other. Before long he had already managed to save the house-elf and was bending over him to check his wounds.

Lily and James were by his side the next minute, followed by the others.

"You are just as reckless as James! Has my future self not taught you anything about staying away from dangers?" Lily was scolding him.

"No, for some reason, your future self didn't really teach me much," Harry replied in a slightly sad voice, followed by a glare, which Tom felt, was in his direction.

Rose was helping Harry to heal the house-elf. Severus and Scorpius had gone to visit the owners of the elf but had come back with the news that the owners have probably fled away, and now the house was empty.

They all had relaxed a little, but Tom could somehow feel that there was still some sort of danger in the air. And before he knew it the goblin who had been injured by Harry's cutting hex had thrown an extremely dark spell in their direction.

Tom immediately jumped out of the way and stunned the goblin before he could attempt anything else. He turned behind and saw that the spell had hit Harry Potter, who had been too busy in healing the house-elf that he didn't noticed the approaching curse.

The others huddled around Harry, who was totally covered in blood. Tom had a feeling that somehow things were going to get worse than what they already were.

* * *

**A.N: - Hello everyone, sorry about the slow updates. So, what do you think about this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me your opinions.**

**P.S- Harry is going to be a little bit smarter and powerful in this story as compared to canon. The reason for that would be explained in later chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: -** **ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

Tom watched as Lily and James frantically tried to heal Harry. Rose Weasley joined them too, stating that she knew some 'newly invented' healing spells. Tom was actually quite amused by all of this. He knew that he would be able to heal that boy in a minute if he really wanted to, but Tom rather liked impressing people by showing off his skills in the dark arts and not by healing others.

"His breathing is quite stable now. I think he would be alright with a bit of rest," James spoke in an over-enthusiastic voice, obviously trying to cheer up the sobbing Lily Evans.

"Bu-but James! He was so badly hurt! What if something would have happened to him? Oh! We are such careless parents!" Lily spoke as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"Hey, calm down Lils," James said, soothingly. "I'll have a word with our future-son when he wakes up, to tell him not to run into any more dangers."

"What about that house-elf though? It needs some healing too," Severus said.

"_Really_ Snivellus! Here my future-son is so seriously injured, and you are worried about some house-elf?" James asked scathingly.

"I'll help you heal him," Rose offered, as she now went with Snape to help the house-elf.

Tom really couldn't understand why all these people cared so much about house-elves, when suddenly Scorpius spoke up, "Look guys, I don't think it's safe to stay here in the open for long. The goblins might try another attack for all we know. I think we should go inside the house and try to find its owners, so that we can explain our situation to them."

"That's a good idea," Tom said slowly, "We need a place to stay for the night, and this boy here looks like he could do with some rest."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," James replied after some thinking.

So, Scorpius helped James and Lily to carry Harry inside the house, whereas Rose carried the injured house-elf. Severus entered the house first, his wand held at the ready.

"It looks safe," he told the others, and slowly they all followed him inside.

Tom immediately went in an empty room and sat in a chair. He just wanted to get away from these idiots and go back to his time. Their stupid behavior was infuriating him beyond belief.

Just then he heard footsteps and saw James and Lily enter his room, supporting a still unconscious Harry Potter.

"Erm, if you don't mind, can we please allow him to rest in this room?" Lily asked politely.

"Don't be stupid Lily, of course he doesn't mind," James started before Tom even had the chance to open his mouth.

"Thanks for being so kind Tommy, er, whatever's your name," James finished, as he and Lily deposited Harry on a bed in the corner of the room.

"And may I know _why_ you are leaving your beloved future son alone?" Tom asked them, as they both turned towards the door.

"Well, James is gonna help Scorpius to explore this house and search properly for its owners. As he thinks Severus didn't do it properly, when he was searching this house with Scorpius. And I am gonna do some exploring in their kitchens, to see if they have some healing potions kept over here," Lily told him.

"And what about those other two, Rose and Severus, I think?" Tom asked slowly, it was a bit difficult for him to remember all these names of his new companions.

"Well, they are healing that house-elf, in the other room," Lily replied, "Just look after him, will you?" she requested, indicating in Harry's direction.

Tom merely nodded as he didn't wanted get in the bad books of these strangers, at least not yet. He watched as they left, leaving him alone with the unconscious Harry. Tom observed the sleeping boy for some time. There were a few things about him that he was quick to notice. Firstly, he saw that Harry looked quite peaceful and content while sleeping but there was the occasional sudden twitch which made him feel that the boy might be having some nightmares or other sleeping problems.

Tom's eyes narrowed as he noticed a bright lightening-shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Tom knew that such a mark could only be created by the usage of advanced dark magic and he wondered where in the name of Merlin did this boy faced that sort of stuff.

Suddenly, the boy's eye-lids flickered a little and he woke up, his emerald green eyes wide with surprise as he stared around his surroundings. "What's happening? Why am I here?"He asked sounding all panicked and started to frantically search for his glasses.

Tom sighed, and with a twitch of his wand made Harry's glasses fly into his hand. Harry hurriedly put them on, and turned around, his expression changing to that of surprise and shock as he saw Tom, "What are you doing over here? Where are the others?" he asked suspiciously.

Tom was actually impressed by the fact that Harry was already sounding so suspicious about him, as it usually took a good deal of time for people to realize his true nature.

"Your future-parents are searching this house, and the others are, I think, healing that house-elf. We are in the house owned by that elf's owners by the way," he told Harry.

"But, why are you over here then?" Harry asked sounding confused, as his mind seemed to process what Tom just said.

"Oh, your future-parents wanted me to babysit you as you were all injured and unconscious," Tom replied in his usual sneering manner.

"Um, yes, now that I think of it, I _was_ quite badly injured, wasn't I?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in fact I don't understand how you regained your consciousness so quickly?" Tom asked him, feeling quite surprised by this, as he remembered that the spell used by the goblin on Harry was a really dark curse and would normally have its victims knocked out for at least a few days.

Once again he was impressed by Harry; the boy seemed to be a little powerful.

"Well I don't know that," Harry replied, "But I am still not feeling quite well, you know? I mean I am feeling quite sick and, well, my head's aching a lot."

"The methods which your parents used to heal you were totally crude. Curing someone, who has been hit with a dark curse isn't as easy as they think," Tom said.

"You are speaking as if you know a lot about the dark arts," Harry spoke, and there was just that little light in his eyes which once again made Tom feel as though he knew something.

"Course I do. I could heal you now completely if you want," Tom replied, waiting to see his reaction.

Harry seemed to think for a while, but then he just nodded his head and said, "Well, if you think that you can do something about it then give it a shot."

Tom liked the tone of challenge in his voice. 'As if he thinks that I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, won't be able to do it," he thought to himself. He went near Harry, raised his wand and muttered the healing spells.

When he finished the healing process, he looked at Harry, who smiled a little and said, "Thanks, it feels much better now. Didn't knew that you could be good at healing too."

Tom's eyes narrowed on hearing that. "I could be good at healing too," he repeated slowly, "What else do you think I am good at?" he asked Harry.

"Um, well, I saw you using dark spells on the Grindylows earlier and on the goblins too, later on. So, I had a feeling that you were just good at dark magic," Harry replied in a somewhat hurried and flustered tone.

Tom thought that it was a satisfying reply and yet he felt that there was something more to it. It was clear from Harry's tone that he was hiding something and Tom couldn't understand the reason behind it. Did Harry actually know him in the future? But why was he lying about it then? What was there in the future that Harry didn't wanted to tell him?

Just as he decided to directly ask these questions to Harry, the door opened and Lily Potter stepped inside, carrying an armful of vials filled with different potions.

"Well, most of these are healing potions and I think they'll help Harry and..." she stopped short as her eyes landed on Harry.

"Oh! Harry! You are awake? How are you feeling son?" she asked concernedly, immediately rushing towards him.

"Um, I'm fine mom," Harry replied a little awkwardly.

Tom was finding all of this really weird and irritating. Fine, they were going to be mother and son in the future, but right now at least, they were of the same age. So, shouldn't they just call each other by their proper names?

"Mom, I am really fine. Tom healed me and now I honestly don't need those potions," Harry told her, eyeing the potions with some apprehension.

"He's right; I have already done whatever was necessary. And giving too many healing potions to someone who is just recovering from dark magic could have serious side effects," Tom put in.

Lily shrugged and kept the potion vials on a side table and then looked at Harry with an expression that made it clear to Tom that he was going to witness a 'mother lecturing her son' sort of scene.

"Really Harry, I wouldn't like to put it this way, but you are just as reckless, careless, and self-less as James. Whatever were you thinking when you ran to fight with those goblins?" she scolded him.

"That house-elf needed help, and don't say that I am just like dad. You know that you would have done the same thing had you been in my place," Harry replied stubbornly.

Tom was wondering whether saving the lives of people was their family problem or something, but just then the door opened again and in stepped Rose and Severus.

"Good to see you up Harry," Rose said brightly, "We managed to heal that elf alright. He would be up and about in no time. And then perhaps we could extract some information from him."

"Good to hear that," Lily replied and turned to look at Severus. Their eyes met briefly but then she looked away from him, her expressions becoming extremely harsh and cold. Severus turned away too looking rather like a kicked puppy.

Tom had a feeling that Severus Snape might be having a crush on Lily Evans. _Really now_, he couldn't understand what was happening to the future generations of Slytherins. One was apparently dating a disgusting Gryffindor (worse still who was a Weasley), and the other seemed to be in love with a mudblood. He was brought out from these disturbing thoughts as they all heard voices outside the room and James and Scorpius entered.

"Harry, how are you feeling son?" James enquired in a concerned voice upon seeing that Harry had woken up.

"I am fine dad," Harry replied, "Where were you and Scorpius?"

"Oh, we were searching the house once again, because I think it wasn't searched properly before," James replied, glancing at Severus, who glared at him.

"James thinks that he has been in this place before. Somehow he thinks it's a little familiar," Scorpius told them.

"And how _exactly_ could you have been at some place which existed a thousand years ago?" Tom asked him.

"Well, now I know that's almost impossible, and yet I have this weird sort of feeling as though I have somewhere or somehow came in this house before," James told him.

"So did you guys found the owners at all?" Rose asked them.

"Nope. There's no one in this place except for us and that house-elf,"Scorpius told her, "And now that I remembered that, where's the house-elf?"

"Oh, he's getting some rest in the other room," Rose replied, but suddenly stopped and started staring at the doorway. Tom followed her gaze and saw the house-elf enter their room.

"You should be resting Tommy," Rose spoke disapprovingly.

"That house-elf's name is Tommy?" Tom asked with a shock and felt extremely angry as he heard a suppressed laughter from Harry.

"Tommy is feeling better miss," the house-elf squeaked with a bow in Rose's direction. "Tommy heard voices from this room, so he came to see."

"Tommy, where are your owners?" Lily asked him.

"My masters were extremely scared after the attack from the goblins. So they hurried to the castle of Hogwarts, to inform the founders about it," Tommy told them.

"And left you over here, to die at the hands of the goblins?" Rose asked angrily.

Tom had a feeling that she was way too fond of house-elves but suddenly another thought struck his mind.

"But how could your masters go to Hogwarts? We didn't saw anyone leave the house when the goblins attacked, and we have been over here ever since then," he asked the elf.

The elf looked quite doubtful for a minute, as though he wasn't sure whether he should tell them something or not.

"Don't worry, you can trust us," Harry spoke gently.

"Master protected Tommy from the goblins, didn't he?" the elf asked, eyeing Harry with admiration.

"Yes it was me," Harry replied in a modest manner.

"See? He had saved your life, hadn't he? So you can safely trust us," James spoke eagerly.

The elf seemed to have made his decision, as he answered, "There is a secret passageway from our house to the castle. My master and his family have escaped from that route."

Tom was about to say something when he heard James and Harry gasp simultaneously.

"There's only one passageway from Hogwarts which opens in Hogsmeade," James spoke slowly, "That's why I had a feeling that I had been in this house before, coz I _have_ been here before! Loads of times!" he exclaimed.

Severus had suddenly gone very pale. And Tom finally understood the identity of the place they were in, as Harry spoke, "This place is going to be known as 'Shrieking Shack' in the future."

* * *

**A.N.:- Hello Everyone! Sorry it took me a long time to update this story. I think I would update it every alternate week as I have a lot of studies and I am also writing another story. Besides, I do tend to suffer from occasional writer's block with this story.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO J K ROWLING**

* * *

Harry looked up and saw the others staring at him.

"That's just what I was going to say too!" James exclaimed. "This place is shrieking shack!"

"You mean that deserted place in Hogsmeade which is supposedly haunted by ghosts?" Lily asked, sounding a little confused. "I never knew that there was a secret passage from that place to Hogwarts."

"Well, yeah I might have forgotten to mention that," James replied, and then asked Harry in a low tone, "Marauder's map, right?" Harry nodded and was slightly amused by the knowing look on James face.

"Wait a minute!" Scorpius suddenly shouted, "Who told you that only the shrieking shack has a passageway that ends in Hogwarts? What about the Honeydukes one?"

"You know about those passageways too then?" Severus asked him

"Yup. I and Rose used them for sneaking out into Hogsmeade," Scorpius replied, then realized what he'd just said and blushed with a bright red color.

"Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed, blushing just as brightly as him.

Tom was staring at them with an extremely disapproving expression on his face, on the other hand Lily and James looked as though they would love to take tips from those two.

Harry on the other hand was wondering about the question that Scorpius had just asked them.

"No," he replied after thinking for some time.

"Huh, no what?" Rose asked him.

"I don't think this place could be the future Honeydukes. Because firstly, this house is situated way too far from Hogwarts, and I remember that Shrieking Shack was almost at the same distance from the school. Honeydukes is much closer to the school," Harry answered.

"Yeah, Honeydukes, Zonko's and the three broomsticks are among the first shops that we find upon entering Hogsmeade. This place is situated much farther away, I think," James put in.

"And besides," Tom stated in a tone of finality, "The secret passageway from Honeydukes was constructed much later, almost decades after the second goblin war. It can't exist now."

"And how do you know about this?" Harry asked him, feeling a little annoyed because _Tom_ knew something that they didn't.

"It was mentioned in some of the books related to the secret passageways from Hogwarts," Tom replied, looking confusedly at Harry's annoyed expressions.

"Looks like I am the only one who doesn't know anything about these stupid passageways," Lily muttered to herself.

"Hey guys, I think we all should just go to sleep now. I mean it's too late and Tommy here looks like he could do with some rest," Rose replied, patting the little house-elf on its head.

Harry saw Tom glare angrily at the house-elf and he of course realized the reason behind it. 'That git looks so cute when he glares like that', Harry thought to himself.

'Wait what?!' he wondered the next moment, and mentally slapped himself for allowing such stupid thoughts about his future enemy to invade his brain.

"What happened Harry?" James asked him, staring concernedly at Harry's expressions.

"What? Um, nothing," Harry replied hurriedly, "I guess I am just tired and, well, we all really need to go to sleep."

The next few minutes passed, with all of them making sleeping arrangements and deciding about who should sleep in which room.

"I think it would be a better idea to temporarily seal the entrance to the secret tunnel as well as put up some protective charms around this house. Because I don't think we want any unwanted visitors over here, especially when we are asleep," Tom suggested.

"Yes, that is a good idea," Severus agreed.

Harry watched from his place on the bed as all of them went in different directions and used spells and charms to seal the passageway and protect the house. He had wanted to help them too, but James and Lily had strictly forbidden him to leave his bed even though he insisted that he was feeling better.

"Try the '_Protego Totalum' _spell, or maybe the '_Cave Inimicum' _one," Harry was giving them suggestions from his place, as he remembered all the protective spells, that he, Ron and Hermione had used when they had to camp in a tent, during the horcrux hunt.

'That's a bit strange, I usually used to forget such complex spells before' Harry wondered, feeling a little surprised at his improved memory. He had done loads of stuff this evening, stuff that he wouldn't have _ever_ thought he would be able to do, like fighting single-handedly with two goblins, although Tom Riddle was the one who had actually knocked out the second goblin. Harry had also managed to get completely healed; just hours after getting hit by an extremely dark curse, but here again Tom had been the one to use those healing spells.

'At least I managed to remember stuff on my own though. Oh, and I have also managed to travel a thousand years into the past on my own' Harry thought to himself.

He saw as the others returned back, now making sleeping arrangements. It amused him a little, to see all these people from different timelines discussing something as normal as to who should be taking which room.

Harry couldn't deny this; his usual depressed moods had lifted a lot since this weird time-travel accident. He had badly wanted to get away from all of his friends and just take a break from everything after the war, but _this_ sort of break was, he didn't exactly had the proper words for it. Was it weird or strange? Or was it perhaps a little refreshing?

Well, he was definitely happy to meet the younger versions of his parents and Snape. And he felt that Rose and Scorpius were a friendly lot too. The only person about whom he was confused was Tom Marvolo Riddle of course. He just couldn't understand what to make of him. Harry hated him with all his heart for everything that he was going to do in the future and yet a part of him wanted to give him a second chance. That part which had felt sorry upon hearing about Voldemort's childhood in his sixth year and which had always kept on reminding him about the similarities between the two of them.

He was pulled out from these thoughts as James entered and threw himself on the other bed in the room, "Lily and Rose are sleeping in the bedroom next to ours. I think Tommy is sleeping over there too, because Rose wants to keep a check on his health," he told Harry.

"Oh, alright," Harry replied, "And what about the others?"

"Scorpius and Snivellus are in that bedroom on the above floor and Tom is sleeping in the room where the secret passageway is located," James replied, and seeing the questioning look on Harry's face, he continued, "Tom thinks that someone should be in that room, just in case some of our enemies find a way of sneaking in at night."

Harry nodded, once again getting lost in his thoughts. After some time though, he remembered something that he felt he should ask his future-dad, "Um, dad, how do you think we all ended up here?"

"Huh? Wasn't it a time-portal or something?" James answered carelessly.

"No, what I meant to ask is, _why _did we all ended up over here? Were the seven of us specifically chosen to be sent in this time or something? And if yes, then who did it?" Harry wondered.

"Hmm, that's a good question. I don't know though," James replied, yawning widely.

"And remember those guards at Hogwarts," Harry continued, "They seemed to already know that we are time-travelers. Don't you think all of this is a little suspicious?"

"I don't know Harry, besides it's too late and I am feeling really sleepy. We'll discuss this tomorrow. Gnight," James replied, and fell asleep almost immediately.

"Good night dad," Harry whispered, smiling a little at the now snoring James Potter.

Sirius and Remus had always told him that his father had been a reckless and carefree person. 'Well they certainly weren't wrong over there' Harry thought to himself. Still lost in his thoughts, he buried his face in the soft pillows and before he knew it, he fell asleep too.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning, and stared at his surroundings in plain confusion. His first thoughts were that he was still at Hogwarts, and somehow his four-poster bed was looking a little different. It took a whole of ten minutes for him to realize the strange events that had taken place yesterday, right from his falling through the time-portal to ending up in the future shrieking shack.

His attention turned towards the other bed, but it seemed that James had woken up before him, as he wasn't over there anymore.

Harry got out from his room, inspecting this place properly for the first time since their arrival. He heard loud noises of people talking and discussing something in a room on the above landing, so Harry made his way over there.

He poked his head inside the room and found Lily and Rose arguing over something.

"Now listen," Lily started exasperatedly, "You two can't go over there just like that! It's too dangerous! Wasn't that the very reason why we all ran away from there yesterday?"

"We know what we are doing," Rose replied back. "And even if it's dangerous it's still necessary and…" Rose trailed off upon noticing Harry, "Morning Harry!" she greeted him brightly.

"Morning," Harry greeted back.

"Oh, Harry you have finally woken up," Lily said, "Well, we all had just finished our breakfast, but don't worry we have kept some of it for you," she told him, and handed over a large plate filled with bacon and eggs to him.

"The owners of this house have a very good storage of food," James explained.

"So, what were you two arguing about?" Harry asked the two girls, as he went and sat on a chair and started eating his breakfast.

"Oh that!" Lily exclaimed, "Well, Rose and Scorpius over here are suggesting a really foolish idea."

"Our idea is not foolish!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Can anyone please tell me what this idea _is_?" Harry asked, now feeling seriously confused.

"Well, you know that house-elves can apparate in and out of Hogwarts even though wizards and witches can't, right?" Rose asked him. Harry nodded.

"Well, so we were thinking of sneaking into Hogwarts, with the help of Tommy, and trying to find some help or at least some information about this time-travel thing," Rose explained.

"But why do you need to disapparate with the help of this house-elf, when there is already a secret passageway from here to the school?" Severus asked.

"What if they have sealed the other end of the passageway or put up some guards over there?" Rose asked him.

"Besides apparating is easier, we would be using the disillusionment charm so that no one finds us," Scorpius answered.

"I think this is really unnecessary," Tom put in, "The only thing that can happen is that the two of you would end up getting caught or something. It's true that we need to find out how to go back to our respective timelines, but I don't think your idea will work."

"Well, then _do_ you have any other idea?" Rose asked him, "We can't stay stuck up in this place forever. We don't even know anything about time-travelling, and I am sure that no one over here has any past experience with it. And Hogwarts is the best place where we can find people who might help us."

"Yeah, who knows, we might get to meet the founders," Scorpius added, looking a little dreamy.

"But why can't we just all go over there? Harry asked, "Don't you think it would be much better if all of us go to Hogwarts together, I mean, together we would have a better chance of surviving in case someone tries to attack us."

"That's just what I was going to say," Lily told him.

"If we all sneak into the school, then chances are high that we all might get caught," Rose argued, "But if it's just the two of us, then the rest of you guys can come to help us in case we are trouble."

"So to put it simply you want us as your back-up plan," Tom sneered, "Sorry, but that won't happen."

They all continued to discuss or rather argue on this topic, until James finally let out a sigh and spoke, "Look guys, I think it's their decision. If they want to go then we shouldn't stop them. Besides, they are old enough to look after themselves, and the founders can't be that dangerous," he tried to reason up with the others.

"Thanks James! Oh, I mean thanks Mr. Potter," Scorpius hurriedly corrected himself, looking a little abashed.

"No problem and you can call me James. I think we are all more or less of the same age now, isn't it?" James asked him.

Scorpius nodded, while Rose looked glad about the argument finally ending up.

Lily sighed, and muttered something like, "Fine, do whatever you want."

Severus seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, whereas Tom was staring at Rose and Scorpius as though he was totally sure that they were going to end up in some trouble.

After saying their goodbyes to the others, and carefully making a plan, Rose and Scorpius grabbed Tommy's outstretched hands, and Harry watched as the house-elf turned on the spot and the three of them vanished with a loud crack.

"And I just have this feeling that they are in for some trouble," he heard Tom mutter softly.

* * *

**A.N.: - Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I know this chapter is a little boring and eventless, but the next chapters would be quite interesting (or at least I hope so!). **

**Hope you liked this chapter. And PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

Rose Weasley opened her eyes, trying to ignore the dizzy feeling caused by apparition and took a quick notice of her surroundings. They seemed to have apparated somewhere inside the castle. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness around them, she noticed that Scorpius had landed just besides her and was shaking his head way too fast, as if trying to get rid of the apparition feeling. The house-elf Tommy however stood at a distance looking perfectly alright.

'Of course, that's because house-elves are actually way too powerful!' Rose thought to herself.

"Are you alright Scorpius?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, just needed to get rid of this stupid feeling," he told her. "So, this is Hogwarts right?" he asked Tommy.

"Yes master. Tommy has brought us in the corridor just behind the great hall," the elf told them.

"So the great hall existed in this time too?" Scorpius wondered.

Rose took out her wand and slowly started walking towards the end of the corridor, beckoning Scorpius and Tommy to follow her. They all walked in silence, hoping that their footsteps would make the least possible noise. A dim light was visible at a distance, which just went on becoming brighter and brighter as they neared the end of the passage.

Loud noises could be heard from the great hall and Rose knew that now was the time to initiate their plan.

"Right," she said turning towards Scorpius, "We'll use the disillusionment charm on ourselves, and see what's happening over there. I guess we'll have to do most of the research on our own but if we find someone reliable then we might ask them for help."

"Hmm, well, all I am really looking forwards is too meeting the founders, especially Slytherin," Scorpius replied.

He and Rose were a little surprised when they heard a sudden sharp intake of breath from Tommy at the mention of Slytherin.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Rose asked him.

"You really wouldn't want to meet Lord Slytherin. We are not allowed to say this, but he is…he is evil," Tommy replied, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Rose glanced at Scorpius, and realized at once that he was thinking the same thing. Had they_ really_ done the right thing by coming over here all alone? They weren't that expert in dealing with 'evil' people right? And Tommy was looking quite sincerely scared. But anyways, they had came this far right; they can't just back away like that!

Rose cast a quick disillusionment charm on herself and saw as Scorpius and Tommy did the same. They all held hands so that they won't get lost or something and gradually entered the great hall.

Rose was a bit surprised; the first impression of the great hall wasn't as impressive as she was thinking. It was almost the same as it was in her time, except that instead of the four house tables, there were now rows and rows of old-fashioned chairs. The occupants of these chairs were lots of witches and wizards who were wearing robes which looked out of fashion even in the wizarding terms.

Rose glanced around once more. Yes, the walls and the magical ceiling were almost the same; also she noted that the staff table was in its usual place too. However when she saw the four occupants of the high-backed chairs on the 'staff table', a feeling of excitement ran through her body, making her mind go almost numb, as she slowly whispered in a shocked tone, "Th-the founders! Right over there, on the staff table!"

"Oh Merlin!" she heard Scorpius whisper behind her. "Now that's an awesome thing to happen, I mean, just look at them!" he exclaimed.

Rose sure felt the same way as she turned to look at them once again. Her eyes first landed on the handsome Godric Gryffindor, whose round blue eyes were staring at the assembled crowd quite curiously. Twice, they glanced right at the place where Rose, Scorpius and Tommy were standing, but thankfully, the disillusionment charm protected them from his watchful eyes.

Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were sitting in the chairs besides his, and were currently in a deep conversation about something. Rose couldn't refrain herself from staring at Ravenclaw, as she was her favorite amongst all the founders. Rose had always wanted to end up in the Ravenclaw house instead of Gryffindor, because she had really admired the said founder's brains and wisdom. She had read almost all the books in the Hogwarts library which contained any sort of information about her.

"Perhaps we should start our meeting?" a cold voice spoke from the left of Ravenclaw. Rose heard Scorpius give out a loud gasp as her eyes too, landed on the blond wizard, with his menacing green eyes, namely Salazar Slytherin.

She could feel the house-elf Tommy almost quaking with fear from besides them.

"Looks like they are gonna have a meeting," Scorpius whispered to her.

"Yeah, I heard that too Scorpius," Rose replied, rolling her eyes, even though she knew that Scorpius won't be able to see her.

They just stood rooted on their spot as the founders began discussing stuff with the assembled crowd.

"They are talking about the events that had occurred last night. You know, the battle with the goblins and all that," Rose whispered to her boyfriend.

"Yeah I know that, I am listening too Rose," Scorpius whispered back, and Rose had a feeling that now _he_ must be the one rolling his eyes.

"So, according to your reports, the goblins managed to destroy almost half of the shops and houses in the village before our troops could stop them?" Slytherin asked an extremely frail looking wizard, who was shivering uncontrollably under the founder's harsh stare.

"Ye-yes my lord," he replied, trembling a little.

Slytherin cursed angrily in frustration and threw the roll of parchment, from which he had been reading about the attacks, angrily towards the wizard, who looked as though he wanted to do nothing more than to just disapparate from that place.

"My lords and ladies, the Longbottoms have arrived for the meeting. They were really stressed up after last night's events, so they are a little late," this announcement was made by a man, who looked quite like one of the guards who had attacked Rose and the others last night.

"My masters are here!" Tommy squeaked in delight.

"Your masters? Wait! Do you mean the Longbottoms?" Scorpius asked him, sounding quite curious.

"Yes, my masters, the Longbottoms, are the owners of the house we just came from," Tommy replied with a hint of pride in his squeaky voice.

"Whoa! I would have never thought that Professor Longbottom's ancestors would be the owners of the 'Shrieking Shack'!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Rose was surprised to hear this as well. She was sure that Neville, their herbology professor, wouldn't be having a clue about this entire thing.

Just then the doors of the great hall opened, and a couple stepped in. The Longbottoms were wearing robes of a dull grey color, and the signs of yesterday's goblin attack were still visible on their faces in the form of various wounds and gashes. They stopped in front of the founders and bowed down respectfully.

"Welcome, Lord and Lady Longbottom," Gryffindor spoke in a kind but serious tone. "So we have heard that your house was attacked by the goblins yesterday?" he asked them.

The couple nodded, and Lord Longbottom started speaking, "The goblins attacked us badly, my lord. They were extremely violent, and they killed our house-elf too."

His wife started crying and added, "Oh poor Tommy! They killed him so cruelly!"

"Master and mistress are so worried about me," Tommy muttered.

'Worried?!' Rose thought indignantly. 'First they leave their house-elf in a badly wounded state, and now they are just freely assuming that he's dead!'

"We are so sorry to hear about your house-elf," Hufflepuff said soothingly, "But we really must know as much as possible about those goblins. It has become quite difficult to find any witnesses as it is."

Lord Longbottom nodded and started speaking, "Well, we don't know where those goblins disappeared too after attacking us. Me and my wife ran away from the secret passageway in our house and came over here as fast as we could."

"Wait a minute," his wife interrupted suddenly, "I think I had seen a few children near our house when the goblins had attacked. I am not sure, but I think one of them had run forwards to help and had even stunned one of the goblins."

"Children?" Slytherin asked, his green eyes narrowing, "What sort of children would be roaming outside after a curfew?"

"They weren't exactly children, more like, young adults. And they were all dressed up in a really eccentric manner," Lady Longbottom replied.

"Uh oh!" Scorpius muttered, "This doesn't look too good for us Rose."

"Wait," someone from the crowd interrupted, and to her horror Rose saw that it was the same guard who had followed their little group up to the gate and warned them about the curfew, "Were those 'young adults' as you called them, wearing some weird black colored robes, that might seem like some sort of a uniform perhaps?"

Lady Longbottom nodded upon hearing this, and the guard turned towards the founders table and said, "Masters, I think they were the same people who had escaped from the grounds of Hogwarts. They must be the time-travelers."

A loud murmuring and lots of shocked exclamations followed the guard's words. Rose could almost see Scorpius shaking his head once again, in spite of the disillusionment charm. Just then, Ravenclaw raised her hand and almost immediately, everyone fell silent.

"The time-travelers? Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yes, my lady, I am sure it must be them. Who else would be foolish enough to venture out in the dark streets of Hogsmeade after the curfew?" the guard spoke.

"Well, in that case they must be captured immediately. We don't want a bunch of kids who don't even belong in our time to create some unwanted trouble for all of us," Slytherin spoke venomously.

"Don't just start it all over Sal," Godric spoke, rolling his eyes slightly, "Didn't you heard what Lady Longbottom just said? One of them had actually managed to stun a goblin! Who knows, they might be of some help to us!"

"Besides, they might not even _be_ the time-travelers. I am not really sure of what my wife claims to have seen," Lord Longbottom interrupted them rather hurriedly. He looked as though he really didn't wanted to get tangled up in this whole business regarding the 'time-travelers'.

"No my dear, even I have a feeling now that they _must_ be the time-travelers," his wife replied, sounding quite sure of herself.

"In any case, this means that we need to find those children before they cause any more trouble or land up in trouble themselves," Ravenclaw concluded, "But the real question is, where should we start looking for them?" she asked everyone.

"Madam, I think it would be best to start from the Longbottoms' house itself. I have a feeling that they might have decided to take refuge over there," the guard replied.

"That makes perfect sense," Gryffindor muttered, "The house must have been empty after the Longbottoms left, so the children would have found it quite safe and comfortable to take a shelter over there."

Rose felt her dread increase with every word that Gryffindor spoke. She was just about to suggest Scorpius, that they should probably go back and warn their companions, but suddenly Mrs. Longbottom started weeping again,

"Oh Tommy! Oh my poor Tommy! How I wish he was alive and over here with us right now!" the woman sobbed.

Rose had a feeling that if this woman's words sound anything like summons, then Tommy would be forced to reveal himself. And sure enough, moments later, Tommy removed the disillusionment charm from himself, casted an apologetic look in Rose and Scorpius's direction and said, "Tommy is over here madam," with a bow in his masters direction.

Both the Longbottoms looked at him with a shocked and startled expression set upon their features, whereas everyone else in the hall went completely silent.

"Is he insane?" Scorpius asked Rose, who just shook her head, once again forgetting the fact that he couldn't see her.

But then her attention turned towards Salazar Slytherin, who was staring at Tommy with extreme disgust and contempt on his face, and she realized at once that the house-elf was in a grave danger.

"How dare you?" Slytherin spoke menacingly. "How dare this disgusting creature set his foot in the great hall of our castle? Lower beings, such as him, are strictly not allowed over here. I won't tolerate this behavior at all!"

Tommy was visibly shaking after hearing Slytherin's outburst and to Rose's extreme indignance, all that the Longbottoms did was cast a few pleading looks in Slytherin's direction as he took out his wand and said, "I will myself punish this little pest!"

Rose saw a cruciatus curse escape the founder's wand, and finally not being able to take in the situation anymore, she shouted, "_Protego_!" with all her might.

A shield charm appeared in front of Tommy and saved him from the curse. Loud gasps filled the hall, and Slytherin himself stood up from his chair and shouted, "Who's over there? Who tried to save that elf? _Homenum Revelio_!"

"Really Rose! Why did you have to save that stupid elf?!" Scorpius whined, as Rose felt the revelius spell detecting her and Scorpius's presence and soon their disillusionment charms were slowly lifted by the guards.

* * *

**A.N.:- Hey everyone! Okay, I am really sorry about our favorite couple not being in this chapter. I just have this bad habit of writing chapters from different people's P.O.V.s, but the next chapter will surely have Harry and Tom in it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I could really do with some suggestions and ways to improve this story. **


End file.
